


With You

by yeoliez



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoliez/pseuds/yeoliez
Summary: Taeyong has been away on tour for so long, when he finally comes home and wakes you up with kisses, you think you're dreaming.





	With You

You’re asleep when you feel his hands on you and your subconscious mind tells you that this is just another dream. How many nights had you fallen asleep wishing for his touch and then subsequently dreamed about it all night long? It wasn’t uncommon, to feel him like a phantom limb, trailing feather light touches over your face. You twitch a little but don’t really respond. The touch is so very much like your boyfriend, exploring the softness of your features, the angle of your nose, lightly squishing the fullness of your cheek playfully before moving to tuck your hair behind your ear. It’s so tender and just when you start to think that it’s unfair how real the dream is this time, you hear his voice.

“Hello, beautiful. Are you waking up?”

Your eyes flutter open, heavy with sleep and your vision blurred, but you can see him, illuminated by the light of the sun of the early morning coming through your bedroom windows. Taeyong looks like a dream. Maybe that’s why you smile softly and shut your eyes, content at the glimpse, willing yourself back into the pleasant dream of his hands.

An amused chuckle is heard, and then you feel his weight shift as he leans forward and then the warm pressure of his lips kissing your forehead. “Wake up for me, sleepy head~”

His words register in your brain, and your eyes spring open in a heartbeat. “Taeyongie?” You ask out loud, hopeful. “Are you home?”

“I’m home.” He smiles down at you.

“I’m not dreaming about you?”

“No,” He giggles, “I’m really home.”

Your heart bursts as you fling yourself to him, throwing your arms around his neck and drawing him down onto the bed with you. “You’re home!!” You cry, “You’re back! Already?! Taeyongie!”

He’s thrilled at the excitement evident in your tone, in the tightness of your hug and the way he can feel your heart pounding as you squeeze him tightly chest to chest. He turns his head and kisses your cheek, and he feels tears greet his lips when he does. He feels like crying, too, but he manages to fight it off, squeezing his eyes shut tight and burying his face in the crook of your neck and hiding in your hair.

“I missed you so much.” You tell him, your voice cracking with emotion. “I didn’t think you’d be home until late tonight?”

“They gave me the day off.” Taeyong explains briefly, “I wanted to surprise you.”

“I thought I was dreaming.” You pull back just enough so you can see his face, “I dream about you almost every night.”

“Really?” He smiles shyly, his cheeks tinting pink. “What do you dream about?”

“It varies,” You tell him briefly. “Sometimes I dream about sleeping with you. That’s sort of what this felt like…like you were just trying to wake me up for breakfast.”

“Are you hungry?” He asks suddenly, and he detaches himself from your vice-like embrace, his hand moving down to smooth over your stomach. “What would you like to eat?”

It was impossible to sway Taeyong from the urge to take care of those he loved most. His heart was far too big and he was far too stubborn, so instead of arguing with him that you wanted to stay in bed and just hold each other for a while, you smiled at him with all the love in the world contained in your eyes and let him rush you off to the kitchen.

Your hair is a mess and you need a shower, but Taeyong tells you as he gathers all the items necessary to make you breakfast that you’ve never looked more beautiful to him. You believe it, too, because of the way he smiles at you when he says it and his eyes scan you head to toe like he’s never seen you look nicer.

Taeyong loves the domestic life. He loves cooking for you and he loves when you’re comfortable and at peace. In the early morning hours like this, you’re the rawest form of yourself that you could be - sleepy, puffy faced, a little bit unkempt, your pj’s wrinkled, and smiling blearily at him as you rub sleep from your eyes. He’s not only incredibly endeared by the whole sight but infatuated. He finds himself wishing he could wake you up like this every morning, that he could always make you breakfast while you sit at the kitchen table yawning and looking the absolutely cuddliest.

It’s been a couple of months since the two of you last saw one another in person. It was an unfortunate draw back to his career but Taeyong never heard you complain about it. You always said that you missed him, that you wished he was home in various texts or video chats, but you were supportive and encouraging and everything he needed. He only hoped he did enough for you in return, and he viewed little things like making you breakfast while you sat in your jammies as the least that he could do.

You were delighted, not only surprised by his early arrival but the fact that breakfast smelled great and the cup of coffee he offered to you was perfectly soothing and delicious.

“Thank you so much, sweetheart.” You cooed to him when he sat down a plate in front of you. It looked as good as it smelled and your belly was rumbling eagerly before you took the first bite. Taeyong sat down next to you with his own plate and for a few minutes, the two of you sat as close as possible, legs touching, and enjoyed your breakfast together.

Taeyong can’t keep his hands off of you though. It starts innocent enough, with his hand casually placed on your thigh as you eat, and his body shifted in his chair so he can talk with you and see your face. But then the hand on your thigh isn’t just laying there, he’s gripping you and releasing you, rubbing and massaging. Then he’s moving it up tighter, like his hand is drawn to the warmth from your core, until you both have abandoned your plates and you’re sat there staring him in the eyes while his fingers brush over the material of your pj’s, right up against your bare pussy underneath.

He was right in the middle of telling you about the last show of the tour, casual as if he didn’t even really notice his fidgety hand had moved that high up your inner thigh, “-when the battery pack fell out of my pocket, I really thought I broke…” He stopped abruptly, his eyes looking down when his fingers made contact with your core, and then he looked back up at your face again. “You’re not wearing any panties?”

You giggled at him, shaking your head softly, “Nope.”

Taeyong licks his lips, his mouth suddenly dry, and he turns a little more fully in his chair, dragging it across the floor briefly, reaching for you with his other hand now, too. “Come here..” He mumbles under his breath.

“Where?” You can’t help but giggle, because he’s cute when his eyes glaze over like this and you can just feel how badly he wants you.

“On my lap.” He mutters, and he’s pawing at you now to get you out of your chair and drag you over onto his lap.

You squirm a little, finding a comfortable position but Taeyong is already pushing his hand down the front of your pj’s in search of your bare heat.  
“Oh..” You sigh when he brushes gently over your skin, and you feel hyper sensitive.

It’s been far too long since you were touched like this. For too long you’ve been relying on the sound of this voice and the occasional pictures or videos he sends you. The touch of his hand feels like lightening is jolting through you where your skin meets and you gasp when he taps against your clit, your hips pulling back, jerking away from him.

“What’s wrong?” He pouts, arms winding around you and his hand rubbing you gently again through your pj’s, as if to warm you up to his touch. “Don’t you like it?”

“I’m so sensitive.” You tell him in response, “It’s been so long, Tae..”

“Oh,” He sighs a little, nuzzling his head into you affectionately before he lifts his eyes to meet yours once more, “I haven’t even kissed you properly yet, either, have I?”

You smile, shaking your head ‘no’.

“I’m sorry. I missed you too much this time…I’m out of sorts. I just want you.”

You giggle, cupping his face and drawing his lips to yours, where you kiss him very gently just once and pull back again, “I want you, too, sweetie. I missed you, too. I missed your hands, and your kisses.” You kiss him again, letting it linger this time, “Let’s go back to bed.”

Taeyong let you stand up but he gripped you by the hand and tugged you down again to kiss him before he stood. He wanted to dip his tongue past his lips and taste you as soon as possible. He had every intention of standing up and following you, but he only managed to get up out of his chair and walk you backwards across the kitchen, lost in the way your tongues tangled and the softness of your lips. Your lower back nudged into the counter and you smiled, looping your arms around Taeyong’s neck and luxuriating in the feel of him pressed against you and kissing the breath right out of your lungs.

You hum when his kisses trail over your jaw, and try to remind him of your original course of actions. “Taeyongie…let’s go back to bed.”

He nods against you, but his hands smooth up your back under your shirt, and then around your ribs and his hands grip around your bare breasts, lifting them through the shirt, his mouth peppering kisses over what skin he could reach under the neckline of your pajama top.

You’re breathing heavier now but it only spurs him on, and he’s pushing your top out of the way entirely, tossing it to the floor as his hungry mouth covers the top of your right breast, sucking on the skin and leaving a pretty red spot with his teeth. Taeyong was prepared to help you move onto the counter and to strip you naked and have you for breakfast when you tangle your hands in his hair and tug him away from your breasts, pressing a kiss to his lips and pulling away before he could deepen it any further.

“Slow down, baby.” You tell him with a smile, petting his hair away from his forehead, “We have all the time in the world right now.”

Taeyong sighs and buries his head in the crook of your neck as he hugs you. He feels a weight leave his shoulders that he didn’t even realize he had been carrying until you told him that he didn’t have to rush. He didn’t have to work all week. He had time to enjoy you, to thoroughly love you, and the realization that he could slow down and have you any way he wanted you, right now, soothed the frenzied pounding of his heart.

His kisses were sweet and gentle as he moved up from your neck, across your jaw, to your lips, where he murmured against them, “Let’s go back to bed, jagiya.”

The two of you are practically skipping to the bedroom together, and you climb into it on your hands and knees before you flop down onto your back in time to see your boyfriend had the foresight to fling his shirt across the room and his deft fingers undid the button of his jeans. He climbed in over you, kissing his way up your knee, your stomach, up your neck until he presses a kiss to your lips.

This time when he kisses you, it’s slow and deliberate, his arms holding himself up above you and his mouth melding into yours with practiced purpose - your chest blooms with your next breath, like your ribs are expanding up and trying to capture his beating heart above you.

Taeyong takes his time kissing you, thorough and fully as he’s capable of. He wants to get lost in your mouth, to not be able to tell who’s tongue belongs to who as you get tangled up and carried away in one another. It’s a little sloppy, but it’s fully passionate. When he does pull away, it’s to tenderly meet your eyes, his dark gaze full of love and adoration before you share a brief smile and he goes back to it, lips parted and tongue insistent.

You’re so wrapped up in the kiss that you don’t realize Taeyong is working you out of your pajama pants until he’s breaking the kiss to unhook them from each of your ankles before he tosses them in the floor. You sit up in a hurry and pull your top over your head, laying back down naked under him while he shimmies out of his pants and his boxers.

Normally, he would want to kiss you all over but he’s overwhelmed with the need to be inside of you the moment you’re both naked. He lays flush over top of you, nose to nose, heart to heart, and he separates your thighs and lifts your legs to settle on his lower back, squeezing your waist briefly before he thrusts inside. It’s one deep plunge forward, burying himself as deep inside as he can get, and then he stills with a low groan, mouth falling open as he stares down at you, hair falling in his eyes. You reach up and brush it out of the way tenderly, tugging him down so you can kiss his lips again.

It’s been so long since you felt this connection, both physically and romantically, that having him so close after all this time makes it feel better than you remembered. All the lonely nights were suddenly worth it when he groaned at the feel of you as you clenched involuntarily around him, his arms buckling under the weight and his chest falling onto yours. He’s heavy but it’s the kind of weight that makes you feel like he’s keeping you all together, somehow, like the heaviness is suddenly keeping you grounded after months of floating from one moment to the next, never really living in the now.

His lips graze over your ear lobe and he whispers in a husky, almost fully desperate voice, “I love you. I love you so much.” and you want to cry, because you love him so much and there aren’t nearly enough words in any language to explain just how much, so you don’t bother with words.

Instead you hold him, and you kiss him, and you look into his eyes as he starts to move within you and even when you blush, even when having him so close that your bodies have become one, you don’t look away. You know he feels it when he sighs and he bumps his forehead into yours, and he picks up the pace, his hips snapping into yours.

He tells you again that he loves you and you say it back, your voice so breathy and desperate that you barely recognize it as your own. It’s a part of you that Taeyong knows so well, the part of you that claws at his back and whispers his name, your face scrunched up adorably whenever he hits a spot inside of you just right. He angles his hips different and, there, a smile spreads over his handsome face as he watches you lose it.

Taeyong knew that neither of you would last long once he got started. He’s unable to hold on once he feels you cumming around him and he kisses you, groaning into your mouth as he finishes right after you.

“Give me some time,” He tells you, breathing heavily as he slips out of you and falls onto his back next to you. “Let me rest and I’ll make up for the foreplay I just skipped.”


End file.
